


The Life of A Cloud That (Maybe) Never Rain

by peachyplease



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyplease/pseuds/peachyplease
Summary: My name is Ha Sungwoon, and this is my story.





	The Life of A Cloud That (Maybe) Never Rain

Greetings,

If you don't know me (you probably don't), my name is Ha Sungwoon. I'm a freelance graphic designer. And i have a 'dog', one big fluffy dog.

In 25 years i've been living, i finally know what is it to love, what it feels to be loved. I need to thank one Kang Daniel for this. But don't tell him please, his head is big enough already.

Let me tell you a little bit of our story. Will you let me?

It's autumn, my favorite weather, where all the leaves turns brown. When the wind turns chilly. The perfect morning weather to get a nice warm vanilla latte. But today, time is not on my side. There's a quite long queue in favorite café yet i need to be quick because i'm late to attend a meeting already. Why? I need my coffee to function properly though.

After forever, finally it's my turn. Before the barista asked, i already told him my coffee. A vanilla latte with one pump of vanilla, two shot of espresso, and skim milk. You know, the type of coffee that makes you wake up but not too bitter, and still good for diet. After that, the barista readily prepare my coffee as i wait on the side. Checking my watch every second, wishing time will go very slowly.

'Vanilla latte for Sungwoon', the barista called me. As i am in a rush, i quickly grab my coffee and turn to exit. Not even i reach the door, i feel someone grab my shoulder so i turn around. Oh my, do you know? In front of me there's one human that seriously magnificent. Tall, broad shoulders (i have a thing with broad shoulders, really. They're just my type), smell nice, pretty smile.

'Yes?' said me with a nervously cracking voice.

'I think, you grab the wrong cup, ' said the man.

'Oh... I'm sorry i'm in a rush so i didn't see the name. I'm sorry, here' i quickly give him his cup, still nervous.

'It's okay, no biggie,' oh that smile again.

And he's gone. Yet i'm still standing there, in front the door, like a fool. What a handsome man, i believe my day will be brighter, yes?

**Author's Note:**

> O la, how are you today?  
> I want to sincerely thank you all who bear to read this piece of everything bad. Thank you
> 
> This is my first fiction for this couple, as you can see. I still need improvement everywhere. Help me to be better. Help me to be a good fanfiction writer. I need your respond to hit that comment section and write me something? 
> 
> Anyway, this work is purely unbeta-ed. If any of you willing to be my beta, i will love you forever. 
> 
> Once again, thank you <3


End file.
